


Губернатору и господу богу знать не положено

by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018), MaggyLu



Series: Миди от R до NC-17 Hawaii Five-0 team 2020 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gunplay, Handcuffs, Kinks, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Not Episode Related, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Single work, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Top Steve McGarrett, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyLu/pseuds/MaggyLu
Summary: Пять раз, когда Стив и Дэнни занимались сексом, и один, когда нет.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Миди от R до NC-17 Hawaii Five-0 team 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912735
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор настоятельно рекомендует делать паузу после прочтения каждой части.
> 
> Kaitrin и iolka, огромное спасибо за вычитку.

**5**

Дэнни действительно знает, как это бывает. Со времен полицейской академии одно и то же: кто-то преувеличенно наивно хлопает ресницами и кокетливо скользит глазами по бедру в нужном месте: «Вы арестуете меня, офицер?» Но настоящие наручники — не игрушка, правда-правда, детка, это может быть крайне неприятно, потому что они специально для очень плохих людей, а если ты хочешь, завтра мы найдем те, что не изуродуют нежную кожу твоих запястий и не сломают кость. Как правило, этим и ограничивалось — партнеры предпочитали шарфы, чулки, и — о боже! — иногда галстуки, но слишком быстро сдавались, желая трогать или обнимать, и Дэнни их не винил. 

Когда однажды он ловит тяжелый, потемневший взгляд Стива, медленно ползущий по ремню и чуть дальше назад, где поблескивают хромом два кольца на короткой цепи, на секунду что-то горячо и щекотно екает у него в груди. Стив нагибается к его уху и шепчет вовсе не то, что Дэнни привык слышать:

— Ты позволишь?

Дэнни прикрывает глаза и коротко кивает. Почему бы нет, в самом деле?

И дальше ничего не происходит. По крайней мере, из того, что Дэнни счел бы странным. 

Целых три дня они продолжают свою обычную игру, в которой ему несомненно отведена роль плохого копа. Это он ворчит на Стива (по поводу, конечно), не соглашается с командой в расследовании (и оказывается прав), клянет слишком жирные маласадас, внезапный ливень и чьи-то (известно чьи) привычки стягивать с себя рубашку посреди общего зала и оставлять следы спермы на сиденье Камаро после долгих поцелуев и слишком быстрой взаимной дрочки. 

В конце концов, он так взвинчен, что сам готов приковать Стива к ящику стола, рулю или пожарному гидранту, лишь бы тот прекратил пожирать его глазами средь бела дня в присутствии двух полицейских отрядов. Для этого существует спальня, не так ли?

Может, потому-то Стив и застает его врасплох. Поздним пятничным вечером, когда Дэнни твердо намерен провести уик-энд в его доме, чтобы только в понедельник после работы вернуться в свою квартиру. 

Его атакуют, едва он выходит из душа с полотенцем вокруг бедер. Если бы не знакомый запах и шипящее:

— Тс-с, расслабься, Дэнно, это я, — он бы уже врезал локтем под дых тому, кто набросился сзади, жестко фиксируя шею и накидывая на глаза плотную повязку. 

Ладонь Стива гладит между лопаток, неуклонно подталкивает в сторону кровати, а после Дэнни чувствует холод металла на правом запястье и характерный щелчок зубцов. 

Попался.

Стив настойчиво и молча тянет его руку, пристегивая второе кольцо к одной из вертикальных планок изголовья. Затем ловит левую ладонь, нежно целует в центр, и так же быстро защелкивает вторую пару наручников. 

— Надеюсь, ты использовал не мой галстук, животное, — ворчит Дэнни, но тут же замолкает: пальцы Стива требовательно прижимаются к его губам. Поглаживают нижнюю и осторожно толкаются внутрь, призывая занять рот чем-то поприятней болтовни. 

Дэнни посасывает и облизывает подушечки, понимая, что Стив больше не касается его нигде — лишь запах, чуть сбитое дыхание и тепло тела совсем рядом. Но Дэнни не может дотянуться. Только сжать на весу кулаки и прикусить зубами плотную мозоль на указательном пальце. Стив отбирает и эту малость, напоследок оставляя влажный след на его подбородке. Матрас скрипит, но ничего не происходит. Стив где-то на краю кровати, и, кажется, его взгляд прожигает глубокие полосы от губ до кромки полотенца вокруг бедер. Дэнни способен пошевелить ногами, упереться в матрас и потянуться вперед. Его запястья скованы, но кольца наручников скользят вверх-вниз по изголовью, и это лучше, чем жесткая сцепка, от которой быстро затекут руки. Он еще раз призывно вскидывает бедра, но в ответ получает очередное «Тс-с!» и легкий довольный смешок. И не знает, что хуже — молчать, не видеть или не иметь возможности дотронуться до Стива. Все — плохо, и точно так же все хорошо. Прекрасно в неведении и напряженном ожидании.

Губы Стива касаются сгиба локтя. Только один легкий поцелуй, а после язык скользит по внутренней стороне плеча, проводя мокрую дорожку. Стив дует на нее, а у Дэнни твердеют и начинают гореть соски. Нос зарывается в волосы под мышкой, Стив шумно дышит, вылизывая кожу, и бедра Дэнни сладко подрагивают. Он чувствует, как скользит, разворачиваясь, край полотенца, натянутый вставшим членом. Дэнни подается вперед. «Эй, детка, посмотри, что тут у нас», — безмолвно демонстрирует он. 

Но Стив гребаный супер-котик и проявляет чудеса выдержки — не отвлекаясь, продолжает сосредоточено лизать и целовать, слегка прикусывая и спускаясь языком чуть ниже, ближе к соску, и от этого у Дэнни встают дыбом самые тонкие волоски от шеи до самых икр. 

Дэнни пылает. Безмолвно умоляет всем телом. Мечется по постели, стучит металлом по изголовью, перемещает бедра так, чтобы хоть на секунду коснуться ноющим членом не воздуха, а Стива. «Так тебя учили пытать задержанных?» — хочет спросить он, но издает только глубокий протяжный стон, когда Стив быстро обводит языком головку и тут же отстраняется, ловя губами губы Дэнни. 

Это жестоко, не на шутку беспощадно. На чувствительной коже горят фантомные следы поцелуев, но пальцы Стива лишь поглаживают живот: почти невесомо, едва касаясь волос чуть выше пупка. И Дэнни разводит колени шире, когда Стив дышит на его сосок. Потирает медленно, осторожно, словно боясь причинить боль, но тут же глубоко и ощутимо втягивает в рот другой, царапая зубами, и от контраста Дэнни глухо стонет, наверняка добавляя себе синяков на дернувшихся запястьях. Он хочет чувствовать Стива больше, обнять, подмять под себя, гладить ладонями литое, скульптурное тело, твердые бицепсы и выцеловывать нежную кожу за ухом, но ему остается лишь тянуться к невидимой цели с риском вывихнуть плечо, скрести пальцами ног по матрасу, елозить спиной по простыне, а задницей по полотенцу, сбивая ткань в неприятные складки. Когда он чувствует, как прогибаются пружины, и его обдает жаром тела Стива, разместившегося между бедер, Дэнни готов. 

А, нет, не очень-то. И потому он кричит — почти как от боли, нетерпеливо и восторженно выводя «Блядь, боже, господи, блядь-блядь, Стив, пиздец», когда вместо ожидаемого глубокого и жадного отсоса получает два в одном: влажный и нежный язык Стива на яйцах и безжалостные пальцы, выкручивающие левый сосок. Он различает довольную усмешку Стива, и его легкий ответный стон, и обещания в скрипе каркаса кровати, который гнется под весом двух тел.

Ну, может, едва слышный хруст суставов, с которым Стив разводит его бедра как можно шире, был слегка лишним, и поясница завтра будет ныть от неудачного прогиба, но все теряется в сладком трепете нервных окончаний, когда язык Стива касается промежности, а после — сразу, без предупреждения ввинчивается в анус. 

Дэнни надеется, что трещит изголовье, а не его кости, но даже если и так — он не остановил бы эту горячую пытку. Стив приподнимает его бедра, и половинки задницы удобно ложатся в широкие ладони. Он держит Дэнни на весу, слегка покачивая вперед-назад, и тот помогает, толкаясь бедрами и глубже насаживаясь на язык Стива. По коже стекает слюна и, «блядь-блядь-блядь-прости-пиздец-о-о, вот так хорошо-еще раз» — Дэнни хотел бы видеть его лицо, но все, что может сделать — скрестить ноги вокруг шеи Стива, сильнее втискивая его в себя. Но тот отрывается, находит ухо Дэнни под краем широкой повязки, приникает губами, долго, тяжело и безмолвно дышит, а его щека, мокрая от пота и слюны, прижимается к щеке Дэнни, пока он скользит — наконец-то! — тяжелым горячим членом по яйцам, промежности и анусу. 

— Давай, детка, — шепчет Дэнни. — Трахни меня. 

Наверное, Стив действительно ждал только позволения, потому что издает глухой низкий рык и два пальца тут же врезаются в Дэнни — неглубоко, должно быть, на середину первой фаланги, растягивая влажный мягкий вход, и почти сразу после — член Стива заменяет их, уверенно толкаясь внутрь. 

Дэнни нетерпеливо подгоняет его, перекрещивая ноги на талии, наддавая пяткой по упругой заднице. Внутренней стороной бедер он ощущает, как дрожит Стив: мелко, всем телом, будто силится удержать неподъемный груз, а не осторожно входит в узкую тесноту. И когда его яйца почти липнут к мокрой от смазки коже, Дэнни сжимается вокруг члена: раз, другой, третий, и — все! — Стив сдавленно шепчет:

— Не могу больше, держись, детка! — упирается ладонями по бокам от головы Дэнни и начинает таранить его с такой силой и скоростью, будто летящий по тоннелю поезд метро. Дэнни чуть смещает бедра и в награду получает лучший из толчков по простате со времен сотворения мира. 

Он задыхается от ощущений, ловит ладонями пустоту, изгибается так, что задница повисает в воздухе, а затылок продавливает дыру в подушке. Пот Стива капает ему на лицо — сладкий, соленый, пряный на губах, а его прерывистое дыхание над ухом становится протяжным, а после — высоким надрывным всхлипом. Дэнни почти на грани, но знает, точно чувствует — до полного кайфа ему не хватает совсем немного — не чтобы член терся о жесткий пресс Стива, нет. 

— Сними, сними, — умоляет он, когда чувствует, что горячий узел внутри вот-вот развернется тугой спиралью. — Мне нужно видеть тебя. 

Стив проделывает какой-то акробатический трюк: не останавливаясь, не меняя угла и скорости, срывает повязку с его глаз, и — вот он весь — с безумным, затуманенным страстью взглядом, темными пятнами румянца до самой груди, взмокшими волосами и растертыми, опухшими губами. Точно так же ищет в глазах Дэнни ответное безумие. Толкается резко — ладонями от матраса, становясь на колени, а бедрами вперед — глубоко и сильно вперед. На всю длину. Жестко удерживая Дэнни, чтобы тот не мог шевельнуться. 

И это все что нужно: пульсирующий жар становится крупной горячей дрожью, и Дэнни выстреливает длинной струей, покрывая спермой лицо и грудь. Стив накрывает ладонью теплые капли и закидывает голову в гортанном стоне, пережидая сладкие спазмы вокруг члена. Закусывает губу и медленно, осторожно продолжает движение, а после захлебывается вдохом, всем телом падая на Дэнни, позволяя ему почувствовать малейшие сокращения мышц живота и бедер. А после ловит его лицо в ладони, выдыхает прямо в губы, жадно, глубоко целует, смешивая стоны — еще дрожащий свой и тихий нежный Дэнни. 

Тот не двигается, придавленный приятным весом горячего расслабленного тела, недовольно всхлипывает, чувствуя, как опадающий член постепенно выскальзывает из него, и лишь слегка поворачивает бедра, чтобы задержать его подольше. 

— Я хотел бы вылизать тебя дочиста, — шепчет Стив, — но не могу даже пошевелиться. 

— Хваленый тренинг котиков, кажется, слегка переоценен, — смеется Дэнни, понимая, что игра окончена, и елозит по комку простыней, сталкивая Стива вбок. — Надеюсь, ключ не завалился под кровать. Иначе я сломаю тебе изголовье. 

Стив шарит по тумбочке, медленно перетекая на колени, и все же расталкивает бедра Дэнни плечом, языком касаясь краев растраханной дырки. Дэнни шипит, выкручивается, и, ей-богу, чуть не заезжает ему пяткой в лоб. 

— Если что, у меня есть мазь, — говорит Стив, целуя его освобожденные запястья с широкими ярко-алыми полосами на них. — Ты раньше?..

— Делал это? Нет. Не так. Не с той стороны. Ну, в смысле...

— Я понял.

— А ты?

— Когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе о секретных спецпрограммах подготовки, — фыркает Стив, но улыбается так нежно, что Дэнни не требует ответа. Он знает его.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**4**

— Эй, Стив, в чем дело?

Дэнни запрыгнул на край кухонной столешницы, поелозил по ней, усаживаясь поудобнее, чтобы одному непонятливому морскому котику стало точно ясно: он не отстанет, пока не получит ответа. И ни чашка горячего кофе, ни щенячий взгляд, ни попытка отвлечь «случайно» задравшейся футболкой не остановят его в этом намерении.

— Ничего такого, — ответил Стив, — мне просто кое-что не нравится, вот и все. 

— И все-е, — саркастично протянул Дэнни. — А, ну тогда нормально. Никаких проблем. То, что ты за пять дней четырежды загремел к врачам, никак меня не удивляет. Но последние два раза ты буквально умолял их оставить тебя в больнице на неделю-другую. С растяжением запястья и царапиной от пули на плече, ага. Если ты настолько хочешь отдохнуть от меня, от всех нас, то почему бы тебе не слетать на Мауи, к примеру? Обычно люди так и поступают. Хотя о чем это я? Ты же у нас не человек.

— Нет.

— Что «нет»?  
— Я не хочу отдохнуть. И ты знаешь, что тебя я готов видеть двадцать пять часов в сутки, но почему-то все равно предпочитаешь жить у себя.  
— Немного личного пространства, все такое… Это следующая ступень цивилизованности, сразу после общин в пещерах. Ты пока не развился до такого уровня. Так что не морочь мне голову! 

  
Стив с громким хлопком погасил газ под сковородой, обернулся и нерешительно направился к нему, кусая губы. Он подошел почти вплотную, втискиваясь между столом и Дэнни так, что тому пришлось развести колени. И как бы решительно ни был настроен Дэнни, он все же не смог удержать ни осуждающего взгляда, ни сурового выражения лица, когда Стив прижался к нему и со вздохом уложил подбородок на плечо. 

Дэнни обнял его, успокаивающе погладил ладонями по напряженной спине, коснулся губами виска и зашептал, словно убаюкивал ребенка, обнаружившего под кроватью монстра:  
— Ну-ну, детка. Что бы там ни было, мы справимся. Просто скажи.

  
Стив долго глубоко дышал ему в шею, прежде чем произнести:  
— Только между нами, ладно?  
— Ну да, больше же между нами не происходит ничего такого, что не следует знать другим, — фыркнул Дэнни.  
— Послезавтра мне нужно выступить с докладом, — проговорил Стив, и Дэнни слегка прикусил язык, чтобы ненароком не прокомментировать. — Губернатор попросил о личном одолжении, хотя просьба больше напоминала приказ. А я не… Слушай, будь это совещание у командования или личный отчет — никаких проблем. Но это туристическая конференция, и губернатор решил, что представлять силы безопасности на ней почему-то должен я. Там больше тысячи человек, они не поймут ни слова и будут пялиться, и…  
— Детка, они будут очарованы тобой, поверь. Лучшим для имиджа спецотряда будет, только если ты выйдешь на сцену голым. Но тут уже воспротивлюсь я.

  
Дэнни забрался ладонями под его футболку, не жалея ласкающих касаний, и спустя некоторое время Стив успокоился, взял себя в руки и, прошептав:

— Будем надеяться, что случится что-то непредвиденное, — со вздохом разорвал объятия, добавив: — Я просто ненавижу выступать перед публикой.  
  
К сожалению, за два дня на их долю не выпало даже полупрофессионального китайского шпиона или остатков советской ядерной программы, не говоря уже о новых видах наркотиков или серийных маньяках-расчленителях. Дэнни несколько раз порывался предложить Стиву помощь с речью, но всякий раз был остановлен резким жестом и суровым выражением лица. Коммандер МакГарретт собирался на одиночную миссию в конференц-зале Гонолулу и не желал посвящать его в детали. 

***

На самом деле, Стив выглядел таким нервным, каким Дэнни не видел его ни разу в жизни. А уж поводов психовать у них обоих каждый день хватало с избытком. И он вовсе не хотел представлять, как разозлится Стив, узнав, что за ним наблюдают издали. Стиву следовало бы взять с него слово, что он не появится на конференции, но Дэнни так старательно изображал склероз и занятость, что ему даже в голову не пришло. И теперь он, кусая изнутри щеки, чтобы не рассмеяться и не вытащить телефон, дабы навечно запечатлеть происходящее, наблюдал, как Стив, словно тигр в маленькой клетке передвижного цирка, меряет шагами пространство от выхода на сцену до кулера с водой, то и дело поглядывая на часы и поправляя галстук. Темный костюм, обычно идеально подчеркивающий широкие плечи, стройную талию и длинные ноги, сегодня, казалось, двигался отдельно от хозяина и мешал ему дышать. Когда Стив выпил четвертый стакан воды, промакивая бумажной салфеткой пот со лба, Дэнни решил действовать.  
Им ничего не угрожало в этой толпе, ну разве что озверевший Стив с перепугу впечатает его в кулису, но это та жертва, на которую Дэнни был готов пойти. К тому же, чего скрывать — ему очень нравилась идея. И место вырисовывалось самое подходящее. 

Когда Стив в очередной раз выглянул на сцену, где милая девушка безудержно щебетала, переключая слайды, нервно сжал пальцы и двинулся в обратный путь к кулеру, Дэнни нырнул в укрытие и оттуда перехватил Стива, вцепившись в его локоть и сильно дернув на себя. 

Стив успел оттолкнуть его раньше, чем увидел лицо и услышал: «Эй, детка, привет!» Дэнни врезался в жесткий угол какого-то ящика, но тут же обвил руками шею Стива, притягивая в поцелуй до того, как тот успел сказать хоть слово. Они яростно целовались, почти боролись, прикусывая кожу и выкручивая друг другу запястья, в закутке, уставленном высоченными, нагроможденными друг на друга кофрами, от которых во все стороны тянулись толстые плети проводов. Почему-то это напомнило выступления школьного театра, не то чтобы Дэнни особо им увлекался. Зато ему удалось сменить позицию, прижать Стива спиной к твердой поверхности и стянуть чуть ниже, заставив проехаться подошвами по полу, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне. Когда Дэнни дернул из-под ремня его белоснежную рубашку, Стив издал едва слышный одобряющий стон. Скорее, легкий глубокий выдох, но тут же накрыл ладонями руки Дэнни и потянул их выше, к груди, заставляя сжать мышцы и стиснуть щепотью пальцы вокруг сосков.

  
— Тебе это нравится, нравится, да? — выдохнул Дэнни, продолжая щипать, выкручивать и поглаживать пылающую кожу.  
— Ш-ш-ш! — прошептал Стив. 

Черта с два их кто-то услышал бы в грохоте аплодисментов, вздумай они кричать хоть в полный голос, но Дэнни согласно кивнул и потянулся к пуговицам рубашки Стива. Кто-то совсем рядом азартно обсуждал последнюю игру «Янкиз», Стив поймал губами его губы, шире расставил колени и потерся пахом о бедро. О, Стиву, без сомнения, нравилось происходящее.

  
Стояк под тонкими брюками настойчиво упирался в живот Дэнни. Тот опустил ладонь, сжал крепко, через ткань прослеживая контуры члена и задевая яйца основанием ладони. Стив подавился вдохом, прикрыл глаза и откинул голову, опасно и резко соприкоснувшись затылком с хромированной полосой на ящике.

  
Дэнни завозился с молнией, опускаясь на колени. Неловко, одной рукой, второй продолжая поглаживать напрягшийся пресс и влажную кожу вдоль самой кромки пояса, а после приник губами, проследил поцелуями дорожку волос до прохладной пряжки и скользнул языком по металлу, чуть отстранился, чтобы обеими руками быстро расстегнуть ремень и приспустить брюки и трусы Стива.

Издали послышались аплодисменты и одобрительный гул большого зала, мимо них, стуча пятками, пробежала стайка девушек, судя по музыке, готовых танцевать на сцене хулу. Стив одними губами беззвучно взмолился:  
— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — и придвинулся ближе, касаясь горячим членом щеки.

Дэнни потерся небритой кожей по всей длине, чуть тронул языком головку, любуясь поплывшим, расфокусированным взглядом Стива, скользнул языком у корня и, нагнувшись, втянул в рот мошонку. Он играл с яйцами, поглаживая и облизывая, поочередно чуть сжимая губами тугие шары, и чувствовал, как Стив подается вперед, оставляя влажные следы смазки на его лице, нетерпеливо двигая бедрами, требуя уделить внимание члену. Но Дэнни не спешил дать то, что просят: слегка сжал основание его члена и переместил пальцы под яйца, ритмично касаясь промежности в нужном месте, с легким усилием надавливая на простату. Стив сполз еще ниже по ящику, по его шее катилась тонкая струйка пота, собираясь в ямке над ключицей. Он кусал губы, стараясь не издать ни звука, даже дышал как можно тише, только сильно вздрогнул всем телом, когда Дэнни наконец смилостивился и широко лизнул набухшую темную головку.

У них было не много времени, но Дэнни не намеревался заканчивать быстро. Не раньше, чем увидит, как напряжение Стива разлетается на части прямо за кулисами конференц-зала. А потому неспешно скользил языком, понемногу забирал в рот, не заглатывая жадно целиком, а осторожно продвигаясь от головки к корню, втягивая щеки и делая долгую паузу всякий раз, как член входил чуть глубже. Бедра Стива дрожали под его жесткой хваткой, и когда, наконец, Дэнни сильно закинул голову, позволяя члену проникнуть в горло, Стив вскинул руку, прикусывая кулак, и посмотрел на него диким взглядом, широко раздувая ноздри.  
  


Дэнни выпустил член изо рта, обвел языком головку, вновь обнял ее губами и убрал ладони с бедер Стива, давая ему свободу действий. Тому не потребовалось других объяснений. Он ощутимо прихватил волосы на затылке Дэнни полной ладонью и без промедления начал таранить его рот. Звук был таким, словно они раз за разом вынимали узкую пробку из горлышка бутылки. Слюна стекала широкой дорожкой из уголка рта Дэнни, капая на футболку. Стив несся вперед с крейсерской скоростью и силой, шумно выдыхая через нос и не позволяя себе издавать лишних звуков. 

Рука Дэнни лежала на его бедре чуть выше колена, и он чувствовал, как возбуждение натягивает мышцы и сухожилия Стива, заставляет вибрировать от напряжения все тело, и плотные упругие яйца бьют Дэнни по подбородку, а ногти впиваются в кожу головы, не давая отстраниться, удерживая на месте.  
Стив был близок, очень близок…  
  


— Где коммандер МакГарретт? Коммандер, коммандер! — послышался рядом, за одним из ящиков, звонкий женский голос. — Вы не видели коммандера? Был же здесь! Вот черт, ему же сейчас… 

Стив беззвучно вскрикнул, ловя воздух открытым ртом, обеими руками вжал голову Дэнни в свой пах, так, что тот зарылся носом во влажные темные завитки волос. Вздрогнул мощно, всем телом, приваливаясь к ящикам, и теплая сперма наполнила рот Дэнни. Он и не думал отстраняться, продолжая сглатывать после нескольких мощных толчков, пальцами нежно поглаживая пресс и бока Стива под рубашкой. Когда оргазм отступил, Стив нашел губами его губы и вылизывал жадно и мокро, пока Дэнни пытался подтянуть ему брюки и безуспешно заправить рубашку под ремень.   
  


— Да где же этот МакГарретт, ну позвоните ему кто-нибудь! — уже почти отчаянно взывал женский голос.  
  


— Не надо, — наконец выдохнул Стив, стащил измятый пиджак и, присев на ящик, закатал рукава рубашки и прошелся рукой по распахнутому вороту. — Пойду так.  
— Детка, сделай их. Во всем Гонолулу нет никого сексуальней тебя.  
— Есть, — с уверенностью сказал Стив, на миг сжимая ладонью напряженный член Дэнни. — Мисс Ханакеа, я готов! — прокричал он, выбираясь из-за ящиков и оставив в руках Дэнни пиджак.  
  


Дэнни ткнулся лицом в мягкую пахнущую потом Стива ткань и замер, пытаясь вспомнить, на какую сумму штрафа и сколько суток ареста потянет дрочка в общественном месте, если сейчас его застукают с членом в одной руке и пиджаком Стива в другой.  
  


— Дамы и господа, встречайте, надежда всех туристов и оплот порядка на Гавайях, незаменимый руководитель спецотряда под названием Пять-Ноль, легендарный коммандер Стивен МакГарретт! — объявил ведущий. 

  
Дэнни не стал слушать. В конце концов, Стив этого не хотел, а дрочить в собственном Камаро, прикрывшись пиджаком, куда как менее опасно для репутации и бюджета. 


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

— Ни в коем случае, Стивен, — решительно заявил Дэнни. — Нет. Ладно, просто не сейчас. Не в понедельник с утра, когда мы опаздываем на работу. 

— Карточный долг — долг чести, — Стив улыбнулся широко и открыто, но явно не слышал разумных аргументов.  
— А по-твоему, вчера я должен был выиграть в «Рыбалку» у двоих детей? Я и без того отдал Грейс двадцатку и полчаса изображал огнедышащего дракона для Чарли. 

— Ты мог выиграть у меня, — хмыкнул Стив, — и тогда сам загадывал бы желание. Но ты расслабился, поэтому давай, стягивай полотенце, иначе я сниму его сам. Не уверен, что на выходные у тебя не забронирован тур в Гренландию или не найдется срочных дел в Джерси, но предполагаю, что ты уже придумал, чем занять каждый вечер на рабочей неделе, чтобы не появляться у меня и не платить за проигрыш.  
— Это только морских котиков легко взять на слабо, — фыркнул Дэнни. — Нормальные люди на такое не ведутся.

Стив поднял вверх раскрытую ладонь:  
— Клянусь, что это не какой-нибудь полуметровый дилдо и даже не расширитель, который так напугал тебя на том сайте. Честно говоря, игрушка даже не приближается к размерам моего члена. Я не ошибаюсь, ты как-то сказал, что готов провести с ним внутри вечность?  
— Никогда нельзя верить словам во время секса, — но решимости возражать у Дэнни как-то поубавилось; в конце концов, прежде чем отказываться, нужно знать от чего. — И у меня есть сомнения в точности твоего глазомера, так что давай, показывай.

Победную улыбку Стив скрывал неумело. 

Он выдвинул один из ящиков комода, приподнял стопку вещей и достал небольшой бархатный футляр. Дэнни с шумом выдохнул: вопреки его опасениям, в упаковке вряд ли поместился бы гигантский фаллоимитатор с узлами и шипами. Если, конечно, он не был надувным или телескопическим.

  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что я способен… — начал Стив, подбрасывая на ладони небольшую черную игрушку и прикладывая к ней палец, чтобы наглядно продемонстрировать: тонкий и изогнутый в верхней части, чуть утолщенный книзу плаг с небольшим стопором и силиконовым кольцом в основании, был ненамного шире его указательного пальца и на несколько сантиметров короче.  
— Ну… выглядит не устрашающе, — согласился Дэнни. — Медицинские свечи порой…  
— У нас мало времени! Нагибайся! Обещаю, не пожалею смазки.  
— Долг чести, — проворчал Дэнни. — Удивительно, что ты взываешь к чести в тот момент, когда собираешься меня обесчестить.

Все же он сбросил полотенце, шагнул к кровати и, опершись одним коленом на край, опустился на локти.

Стив за его спиной проглотил тихий стон, и Дэнни отставил колено дальше, еще сильнее прогибаясь в пояснице и открывая обзор на розоватую кожу между ягодиц.

— Поторопись, иначе нас начнут искать, — усмехнулся он.

Стив с грохотом рухнул на колени, приникая поцелуями к бледной коже, ловя губами тонкие волоски на ней и стараясь скрыть нежными поглаживаниями явное желание сжать задницу Дэнни посильнее. Он потерся небритой щекой об упругое полушарие, издал короткий всхлип разочарования, но тут же тронул влажным пальцем вход, осторожно растягивая. Дэнни повел бедрами, намекая, что в утренний час не до долгих прелюдий, и лучше бы Стив не отвлекался на другие идеи.

Гладкая, почти неощутимая игрушка скользнула внутрь не сложнее, чем палец, и не принесла ничего, кроме легкого давления и трения о стенки. Определенно, Дэнни мог бы провести с ней двенадцать часов, как пожелал Стив. Тот чуть поправил стопор, укладывая силиконовое кольцо между ягодиц, и тщательно вытер липкую кожу краем полотенца.  
— Готово, — прошептал он, оставляя легкий поцелуй на левой ягодице. — Одевайся быстрее, и мы успеем заехать за кофе.

  
Дэнни выпрямился, переступая с ноги на ногу, прислушиваясь к реакциям тела. Игрушка внутри была не полой, твердой, и в самой широкой части слегка давила за сфинктером, а тонким кончиком уходила глубже, и это было куда лучше, чем любое из медицинских обследований в его жизни.

Сделав пару неловких движений, Дэнни натянул трусы, застегнул брюки, с опаской присел, нагнулся, спустился по лестнице. У самой двери он решил, что сочтет день вполне сносным, если нормально переживет поездку в машине и сегодня им не придется гонять по людным улицам или в кого-то стрелять. Возможно, ему нужно было заказать чуть более мягкий чехол на сиденье, и тогда не пришлось бы сползать на самый край, упираясь в жесткую спинку лопатками. И, наверное, следовало насторожиться, когда Стив сам сбегал за кофе и маласадас и рассчитался за покупку, но ощущения внутри были приятными, слегка тянущими и даже успокаивающими, от них хотелось шире расставить бедра, прикрыть глаза и задремать, еще ниже сползая по креслу. 

Ничего ужасного не происходило и в штаб-квартире. Ну, быть может, походка Дэнни стала чуть более плавной от того, что верхушка плага слегка надавливала рядом с простатой, посылая легкие волны искр по всему телу. Прошлым вечером он и вправду придумал несколько очень важных дел на следующие выходные, чтобы охладить безудержную фантазию Стива, но сейчас готов был согласиться: он с удовольствием провел бы день, раскинувшись в шезлонге, с пивом в руке и легким покалывающим возбуждением в паху, заставляющим кровь слегка приливать к члену и делающим промежность такой чувствительной. Взгляды, которые бросал на него Стив, вдруг ставший таким обходительным, пропуская его впереди себя сквозь двери и следуя позади по лестнице или стоя рядом в общем зале, стоили мелких неудобств. 

  
Проблемы начались, когда команда разбрелась по своим кабинетам, пользуясь спокойным днем, чтобы погрузиться в пучины бюрократии: подробные отчеты по делам, заявки на снабжение, пополнение баз данных за последнее время. Дэнни ухитрился разыскать в нижнем ящике стола тонкий свитер, скрутил его в подобие подушки, и так объяснительная по жалобе одного из свидетелей недавнего расследования стала чуть менее саркастичной и ядовитой. Он точно уловил момент — не вставая с кресла, ему пришлось наклониться за чистым листком к среднему ящику. Вдруг ему показалось, что он на приеме у дантиста. Изнутри что-то дернулось и завибрировало, кончик плага придвинулся еще ближе к простате, и Дэнни буквально замер, насквозь прошитый внезапным ощущением. Он с опаской поерзал в кресле, встал, потянулся, достал кончиками пальцев носки туфель. Плаг вел себя, как и несколько часов назад — слегка распирал и дарил нежную, но не сильную стимуляцию. Очевидно, сгибаться сидя не следовало, чтобы не усилить ее. Дэнни достал салфетку, отер лицо и вернулся к работе.

  
Когда он почувствовал настоятельную потребность отлить и неспешно направился в туалет, то должен был бы обратить внимание на плотоядно улыбнувшегося Стива. Но даже хорошего детектива можно застать врасплох. Едва Дэнни застегнул змейку, как замер на месте: плаг пришел в движение, медленно и ритмично подрагивая внутри и кончиком попадая в простату. Дэнни искренне выругался, глядя в зеркало. Колени тут же ослабли, не от удовольствия, а от ужаса открывшейся ему перспективы. Игрушка была вибратором, и пульт находился в руках помешанного на контроле безумца, чей телефонный звонок только что добавил ему мурашек вдоль позвоночника.

— Блядь, придурок, ты мог хотя бы предупредить! — заорал Дэнни в трубку, услышав в ответ приглушенный смешок. 

— Тогда какой в этом интерес? Или боишься не справиться?

  
К равномерным постукиваниям присоединилась сильная вибрация, и Дэнни пришлось опереться спиной о стену, чтобы не сползти на пол. Член выражал явное несогласие с его словами, уже слегка налившись кровью.

— Ты идиот со своими идиотскими шутками, немедленно прекращай, или я… — Удар по простате заставил Дэнни взять паузу, чтобы набрать побольше воздуха в легкие. — Так, Стивен, пока я еще соображаю, могу догадаться, что у пульта существует диапазон работы. Сейчас я выйду из туалета, спущусь по лестнице, сяду в машину и нажму на газ. Сомневаюсь, что игрушка из секс-шопа может покрыть весь Оаху.  
— Рискни, — рассмеялся Стив. Вибрация на миг стала почти невыносимой, потом затихла, и от движений остались только фантомные ощущения прикосновений.  
— Блядь, — простонал Дэнни сквозь зубы, сжимая ладонью увеличившийся бугор на брюках. 

Он был намерен поступить так, как обещал. Если бы ему не пришлось вернуться в кабинет за ключами от машины и дома. Стив за своим столом делал вид, будто полностью погружен в работу, но едва Дэнни подошел к столу, как тут же почувствовал весьма нелегкое поглаживание уже набухшей простаты. Кончик игрушки двигался по ней туда-сюда, как палец, обернутый бархатной тканью. Ему на самом деле захотелось прикрыть жалюзи, рухнуть в кресло, согнув колени, и наслаждаться новыми ощущениями, но не признаваться же, что он одобряет глупую выходку Стива.

  
— Эй, Дэнни, все в порядке? — крикнула ему в спину Коно, когда он влетел в кабинет Стива и с треском захлопнул дверь.

— Ты абсолютный, невозможный, полностью непредсказуемый псих! — заорал ему Дэнни. 

Очевидно, Стиву понравилось, потому что он улыбнулся еще шире и довольно сказал:

  
— У тебя уши порозовели. И волосы растрепались. Отлично выглядишь, Дэнно. Что-то личное?

  
Гребаная игрушка внутри ускорила движение. Подавить стон Дэнни удалось с трудом.  
  


— Я не стану с тобой драться, чтобы отобрать пульт, — ответил он. — Просто сейчас пойду и вытащу эту блядскую штуку.  
— Но ты не сделаешь этого, — уверенно сказал Стив. — У нас осталось еще восемь часов.

  
И он был чертовски прав. Дэнни нравилось. Несмотря на то, что он уже лихорадочно соображал, где взять длинную куртку, чтобы прикрыть пах.  
  


— Давай поедем пообедаем. Обещаю, я не нажму на пульт, когда ты будешь глотать.  
Игрушка замерла, оставив только ощущение собственного веса внутри. Дэнни потер руками лицо и решительно заявил:  
— Не приближайся ко мне, чудовище!  
  


— Мне кажется, Дэнни нездоровится, — громко крикнул Стив, покидая кабинет. — Я отвезу его домой. Звоните в случае крайней необходимости. 

— Да, босс, — лениво откликнулся Чин.  
  


До Камаро Дэнни добрался без приключений, но он никак не мог ожидать жесткую ладонь Стива, ринувшуюся оценивать его стояк, едва двери машины захлопнулись.  
— Ты не можешь делать это прямо здесь! — запротестовал Дэнни.  
— Ты прав, не могу, — Стив пробежался подушечками пальцев вдоль его члена, напоследок сильно сжал и, казалось, вовсе потерял интерес, пристально глядя на дорогу.  
— Уверен, что не хочешь пообедать дома? — на всякий случай спросил Дэнни.  
— Неплохо было бы съесть чего-то итальянского, — мечтательно протянул Стив. 

К моменту, когда они припарковались у небольшого ресторанчика, Дэнни кое-как удалось выровнять дыхание и обуздать эрекцию. Что он представлял ради этого — предпочел бы не рассказывать никому.

  
Стив честно держал обещание. О том, что внутри находится предмет, каждый миг готовый стать отбойным молотком или нежным дрожащим лепестком, Дэнни напоминало лишь легкое давление в те мгновения, когда он неловко ерзал на стуле. И еще глаза Стива — лихорадочно блестящие и пристально наблюдающие.

  
— Ты получаешь от этого удовольствие, да? — проворчал Дэнни.  
— Я бы позволил проверить, насколько большое, если бы ты мог дотянуться под столом.

К десерту Дэнни если и не почувствовал себя в безопасности, то хотя бы его бедра перестали дергаться, а позвоночник натягиваться струной в ожидании.  
— Вкусно? — морской котик с застольными манерами неандертальца бесцеремонно протянул руку и зачерпнул пальцем крем из тирамису на тарелке Дэнни  
— Вообще-то мы в приличном месте, — буркнул Дэнни, не успев огреть его ложкой по запястью. Стив усмехнулся, высунул кончик языка, тщательно слизывая сырно-шоколадную массу, и промежность Дэнни отозвалась новым движением. Плаг раздувался внутри. Не сильно, слегка увеличиваясь в диаметре, а после сжимаясь обратно, стучал по стенкам, донося вибрацию куда-то высоко, через скручивающийся живот до самых сосков. Дэнни прикусил язык и закрыл глаза, откинувшись на спинку.  
— Сейчас ты должен сказать «прекрати вести себя как неразумный подросток», — фыркнул Стив и жестом подозвал официанта.

  
Пока Стив платил — сам, не дожидаясь попыток Дэнни сменить позу и достать бумажник, игрушка внутри продемонстрировала весь диапазон возможностей. Да, Дэнни считал. Только чтобы отвлечься. Кто бы мог подумать, что количество скоростей и разных режимов движения перевалит за двадцать?  
— Ты выглядишь так, будто не собираешься вставать, — заметил Стив. — Тем не менее, нам пора. 

Он первым поднялся, направляясь не к выходу, а вглубь ресторана, к туалету. Член Дэнни, в отличие от его же здравомыслия, был согласен. Стив поймал его прямо за дверью. Сжал запястья над головой, притиснул к стене и принялся вылизывать остатки тирамису с его губ. Его стояк упирался в живот Дэнни, пуговица штанов царапала кожу даже через рубашку, и казалось, будто с поцелуем внутрь ворвался мощный тропический ураган.

Когда Стив потянул его в кабинку и встал коленями на сомнительной чистоты пол, расстегивая его брюки, Дэнни унесло окончательно. Пробка пульсировала, била по самой чувствительной точке, яйца ломило от долгого возбуждения, и член требовал любых прикосновений, которые ему могли дать.

Стив провел языком по влажному пятну на его трусах, прихватывая губами головку через ткань.  
— Ты скотина, — застонал Дэнни, когда у них одновременно зазвонили телефоны. — Если ты подстроил и это…

— Клянусь, нет. Самому жаль, — пробормотал Стив, прежде чем ответить на вызов Чина. 

  
Длинный блестящий пульт Дэнни увидел, только выходя из машины у штаб-квартиры. Стив вынул его из кармана, нажал кнопку, секундной вибрацией напоминая Дэнни, что это такое, и тут же демонстративно выключил и спрятал под сиденье.  
— Что бы ты ни думал, я не настолько отбитый.  
— Надеюсь, время за работой пойдет в счет двенадцати часов.  
— Даже не знаю, — пожал плечами Стив.  
— Да, и это не обсуждается, она все еще у меня внутри, — отрезал Дэнни и стремительно пошел навстречу Чину и его информации о банде наркоторговцев, третий месяц прячущейся на Большом Острове.  
  


Когда ему удалось вдохнуть полной грудью и наконец-то отпустить приклад автомата, Гонолулу уже накрыли сумерки.

  
— Домой, — устало сказал Стив команде, собравшейся на парковке у дворца Иолани. — Все отчеты подождут.  
— Спасибо, детка, я не был настолько уверен в твоем благоразумии, и я еще никого не арестовывал с хренью в заднице. Это помогает не попасть под пули, чтобы не устроить сюрприз врачам, — улыбнулся Дэнни, едва они забрались в машину, и тут же почти подпрыгнул: забытая на долгие часы игрушка отозвалась ритмичными толчками. Он прислушался к ощущениям и сам попросил: — Мне больше всего понравилось, как было в офисе. Кончик дрожал и толкался, а сама эта штука вибрировала.

  
Дэнни надеялся, что никто не услышал громкий стон, с которым он сполз ниже по сиденью Камаро, едва Стив поспешил выполнить его желание.

Путь к дому Стива был долгим. Очень, очень долгим. Дэнни мог поклясться, что еще утром всех этих трещин, выбоин и кочек на асфальте не было. Вряд ли Стив специально направлял машину на пригорки и ухабы, но Дэнни чувствовал неровности каждым дюймом кожи, начиная от подошв своих туфель. Член пульсировал, сжатый бельем, яйца горели, дыхание сбивалось, а колени дрожали так, будто он взбирался на Мауна-Кеа, а не сидел в удобном кресле машины с кондиционером. Он позволил себе раствориться в удовольствии, в такт игрушке сжимая бугор на брюках и краем глаза ловя довольную ухмылку Стива. 

Когда ему понадобилась помощь, чтобы дойти до двери, потому что при каждом шаге бедра скручивало судорогой удовольствия, а глаза отказывались видеть что-либо, кроме ярких звезд под веками, он даже не подумал взглянуть на часы. Сильные и горячие руки Стива избавили его от одежды прямо за порогом. Прохладный воздух дома скользнул по коже, испаряя пот, поднимая дыбом каждый волосок, и заставил соски напрячься еще болезненней. Ему было все равно, что Стив делает с пультом управления. Единственной целью было дойти до дивана и наконец-то лечь, позволив телу изгибаться и двигаться бесконтрольно.

  
— Эй, Дэнно, держись, — прошептал Стив, — осталось всего полчаса. 

— И они будут последними в твоей жизни, если ты немедленно мне не отсосешь, — простонал он в ответ.

  
Полыхающее жаром тело навалилось сзади, Стив забрал в ладони его член и яйца, чувствительно сжал и подтолкнул его под колени к дивану. 

Дэнни рухнул лицом вниз, успев заметить, что заботливые руки подложили под бедра полотенце. Язык Стива выписывал признания на его коже, проходясь от кромки волос на шее до самого копчика, слизывая пот и дрожь вдоль позвоночника, задерживаясь в ямочках на пояснице. Бедра Дэнни выкручивало почти болезненно, вскипающим знакомым предвестием оргазма, растянутым на много десятков томительных минут. 

Когда его пах силой оторвали от дивана, заставляя приподняться на коленях, Дэнни заерзал, упираясь, потираясь хотя бы сосками, потому что это было необходимо больше, чем дышать. Совершенно неконтролируемая, дикая нужда продлить прикосновение.

  
— Ты, блядь, собираешься уже трахнуть меня или нет, гребаный садист? — застонал он, когда Стив сжал ладони на его заднице, разводя в стороны полушария.  
— Вообще-то не планировал, — отозвался тот. — Отсюда такой вид, Дэнно. Хотел просто полюбоваться. 

Влажный палец скользнул по ложбинке, обвел стопор плага и сильно нажал на промежность. Дэнни задохнулся, царапая пальцами обивку. Из горла рвались умоляющие всхлипы, и мучительная сладость внутри выкручивала каждую мышцу спиралью. Стив лег сверху, накрыл обнаженным телом, разделяя мельчайшую дрожь, но Дэнни было уже не до осторожных ласк. Он вскинул бедра еще выше, врезаясь задом в железный стояк Стива, умоляя дать облегчение и проникнуть внутрь. Стив прикусил его шею и приглушенно зарычал. 

— На самом деле животное, — довольно прошептал Дэнни.  
— Еще какое!

  
Толчки и вибрация внутри вдруг стали еще быстрее. Стив жестко впился пальцами в бедра, почти отрывая колени Дэнни от дивана. Его член ощущался мокрым и очень горячим, когда идеально улегся в ложбинку между ягодиц.  
Стив быстро терся об его кожу, чуть сжимая полушария вокруг своего члена, задевая силиконовое колечко и стопор, и наконец выстонал на одной ноте:

  
— Давай, Дэнни. Время вышло. Кончи для меня.

  
Он коснулся перенапряженного, раскачивающегося в воздухе члена Дэнни, несколько раз провел ладонью, игрушка внутри дернулась, ударив максимально сильно, и остановилась.

  
Дэнни выкрутило с такой силой, что Стив с трудом удержал его. Оргазм был долгим, терпким и сладостным, пылающими разрядами пробегал от пальцев на ногах до корней волос, освобождая тело и унося последние мысли. Несомненно, было что-то дикое и первобытное в том, как Дэнни кричал, срывая голос, пока изливался в руку Стива.

  
Он ткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя и понял, что умереть здесь и сейчас было бы идеальным решением. Ладони Стива продолжали гладить его тело, а губы не отрывались от кожи.  
— Нужно вытащить, — прерывающимся голосом сказал Стив. — Иначе будет неприятно. 

Он наклонился, прикусил левое полушарие, потянул за колечко, и плаг, преодолев сопротивление мышц, выскользнул, оставляя внутри приятную пустоту.  
— Ш-ш-ш, не шевелись, — меж лопаток легла тяжелая рука, а вторая сильнее, дальше оттянула ягодицу. Стив широко лизнул припухший край ануса и вновь уложил член в ложбинку, крепко сжимая и медленно протягивая член по всей длине.  
— Сейчас, сейчас, детка, — шептал он. — Я быстро, клянусь. Ты такой…

Возможно, он пытался сказать что-то еще. Но застонал и остановился, крепко вжавшись бедрами в задницу Дэнни и выплескивая длинные теплые дорожки ему на спину.  
  


— Иди сюда, придурок, — довольно улыбнулся Дэнни, наконец-то притягивая его в поцелуй. — Дивану конец. Эти пятна никогда не отчистятся.  
— Ты разорвал обивку в двух местах, — Стив явно не был этим расстроен, — так что да. Сейчас принесу охлаждающую мазь для…  
— Для моей несчастной задницы, большое спасибо. Но лучше воды или пива. Это был лучший оргазм в моей жизни, не хочу о нем забывать.  
— Несложно повторить, — отозвался Стив из кухни.  
— Непременно. Когда-нибудь, детка, ты тоже проиграешь в карты. 


	4. Chapter 4

**2**

Искренне говоря, Дэнни не любил оружие. «Эй, это работа, детка, я не обязан быть в восторге от всего, что происходит. И, скажем прямо, небезопасно держать в доме целый арсенал, когда в гости может заглянуть активный и любопытный ребенок. Да, даже под замком. Как будто тебе не было двенадцать, и ты не пытался вскрыть сейф отца. Или это был тайник в гараже? Девочки обожают блестящие короны и розовые пачки Барби-балерин, но посмотри на Коно, разве она не прекрасна? 

Ну ладно, может, я немного вру. На самом деле мне нравится. Не то, когда ублюдок выхватывает пушку, чтобы прострелить тебе голову. Еще меньше, когда действительно охватывает желание кого-то убить. Хуже только звук, с которым пули врезаются в живую плоть. Но лучше иметь надежный Зиг и лишнюю пару обойм, когда бросаешься с головой в авантюры. С оружием чувствуешь себя уверенней, чем без него. Бывает, проблему не решить и им. У всех случаются плохие дни, Стив. Но это слишком даже для тебя». 

Длинная тирада крутилась в голове и на языке Дэнни, но, глядя на застывшее лицо Стива, он смог выдавить только неудачную шутку:  
— Эй, это у тебя армейский Кольт в постели или ты так не рад меня видеть?

  
Сомнений не было — перед ним лежал именно Кольт. Старый классический 911, по виду едва ли не их со Стивом ровесник, засунутый глубоко между матрасом и каркасом кровати. И если бы Дэнни вдруг не решил, что одна из пружин в прошлый раз неудачно впивалась ему в бок, то никогда не стал бы ворочать эту неподъемную махину. 

Стив замер в дверном проеме. 

Что ж, Дэнни всегда хотелось узнать, как выглядит олень в свете фар, но в Ньюарке на дороге можно было встретить максимум бродячего пса, а на Гавайях проще столкнуться с дикой козой.

  
— Детка, ты меня пугаешь, — проговорил Дэнни. — Хочу заметить, я _ненавижу_ мультфильм про Бэмби с тех пор, как посмотрел его семнадцать раз подряд, а твои глаза сейчас совсем как у испуганного олененка, и это крайне плохо влияет на либидо. Ну, иди сюда. Скажи хоть что-нибудь, пожалуйста.

— Он не заряжен, — хрипло ответил Стив. 

— Судя по всему, даже не чищен несколько лет. И это очень странно, учитывая, как ты относишься к своему оружию. Ладно, если я прикоснусь к нему, он не взорвется, правда?

  
Стив сцепил зубы, опустил ресницы и кивнул. 

— Эй, если не хочешь, чтобы я его трогал… Просто забери его отсюда и помоги мне уложить на место гребаный матрас. С тем, что ты спишь и трахаешься на Кольте, я как-нибудь справлюсь. Не прямо сейчас, Стивен, и желательно при помощи чего-нибудь жидкого и крепкого, но… Ладно, хорошо, это ведь могла быть и граната. А старый пистолет, который вряд ли может выстрелить, — пф-ф-ф… Вообще никаких проблем. Кроме того, что у тебя напрочь отнялся язык.

Дэнни наконец-то удалось перевернуть матрас и с грохотом уложить его на каркас.

Слегка потускневший от времени и невнимания Кольт, серебристый, с темно-вишневыми резными накладками на рукоятке, теперь лежал на тумбочке и разве что не тикал, как бомба с часовым механизмом. 

— Что ж, очевидно, за этим скрывается история не для субботней ночи, — вздохнул Дэнни. 

— Ерунда. Просто забыл его выбросить.

— Я верю, верю, детка. Иди ко мне. 

Стив сделал несколько нетвердых шагов к кровати, и, черт возьми, Дэнни совсем не нравилось то, что происходило.

Нет, вид по-прежнему был великолепный: шесть футов сплошных поджарых мышц и загорелой кожи; ставшие невероятно яркими от воды татуировки; тонкие шорты, ничуть не скрывающие отсутствие белья под ними; легкая щетина вдоль линии челюсти и припухшие, покрытые легкими шершавыми корочками губы — напоминание о том, что пятничный вечер с пивом и теле-шоу закончился вовсе не рекламным блоком.

  
— Боже, Стив, что бы это ни было, мне наплевать, — выдохнул он в эти фантастические губы, притягивая его ближе. — Будто ты не тащишь за собой миллион тайн и совершенно секретных миссий. Я… Я беру тебя со всем этим, Стивен МакГарретт, и знаю, будут дни, когда я очень и очень пожалею, что не могу пробраться в твою голову, но…

— Дэнни… Звучит как свадебная клятва. 

— И ты мечтал об этом с тех пор, как был маленькой девочкой, — фыркнул Дэнни, прихватывая зубами его нижнюю губу.

На самом деле это и было нужно. Что-то дурацкое, несерьезное, что заставило бы каждого из них переключиться и вернуть такой приятный во всех отношениях субботний день в нужное русло. 

Не сказать чтобы его попытки увенчались успехом. Обычно пылко отзывающийся на любую ласку Стив был зажат и, казалось, мыслями находился где-то очень далеко, а не в собственной постели. Он сдержанно отвечал на нежные поцелуи Дэнни, не торопясь проверить языком целостность его зубов или наличие гланд, а нежно, почти невесомо касаясь уголков рта. Лежал, напряженно вытянувшись в струну и только глубже зарывался пальцами в волосы Дэнни. А его эрекция… м-да… Прошлой ночью все было совсем иначе.

— Детка, если ты не настроен, — прошептал Дэнни, целуя маленький шрам на мочке уха, — может, нам лучше подождать. Давай поедем куда-нибудь, выпьем, послушаем ужасную музыку. Или прогуляемся вдоль берега. Потому что мне кажется, будто я совращаю девственницу, и это, знаешь ли, не то, о чем я мечтал бессонными ночами. 

Руки Стива обвились вокруг него, притягивая ближе, и ресницы наконец-то приподнялись, открывая темную глубину его глаз. 

— Нет, пожалуйста, нет, — тихо выдохнул он. — Просто… Это немного сложно объяснить, и…

Его тело напряглось, будто что-то внутри действительно не позволяло Стиву говорить.

— Блядь, мне следует лучше изучить программы тренировки морпехов, — пробормотал Дэнни, приподнимаясь над ним. — Иногда мне кажется, что тебя зомбировали или промыли мозг. В любом случае я переживу, если этой ночью у нас не будет секса. Так что не нужно совершать над собой усилие. Просто позволь мне сделать ситуацию не такой отвратительной. 

Дэнни поймал его руку, целуя в центр ладони, продвигаясь выше, вдоль бьющейся вены до самого предплечья, и слегка прикусил кожу. 

Стив все еще молчал, судорожно выдыхая в такт касаниям языка Дэнни, и только когда тот добрался до маленького, напряженно торчащего соска, вдруг произнес:  
— Обещай, что не станешь упрекать меня или шутить. Всего один раз. Я потом объясню.

— Со всем твоим прошлым, я же уже сказал это. Чем ты слушаешь? Если очень плохое, не стоит даже рассказывать.  
— Нет, это не…

— Интуиция подсказывает, что дело тут в Кольте.

Стив промолчал, вслепую потянувшись к тумбочке, нашарил пистолет и сунул рукоятку в ладонь Дэнни, сжимая его пальцы вокруг.

— Не то чтобы ты меня удивил, — тихо рассмеялся Дэнни куда-то ему в подмышку. — Будто я никогда не замечал, что у тебя привстает во время перестрелок. И будь я проклят, если мне ни разу за эти годы не хотелось сунуть гранату без чеки тебе в задницу. 

Тяжело дыша, Стив подтянул его ближе и усадил на свои бедра. Автоматически проверив предохранитель, Дэнни скользнул краешком дула по контурам татуировки на плече, чуть надавливая, очерчивая границу краски и чистой кожи, и увидел, как Стив закусил губу.  
Он вдавил сильнее, оставляя кромкой металла заметный розоватый след до самой ключицы, жестко провел вдоль кости и ткнул в яремную ямку. У бедра ощутилась явная заинтересованность в его действиях: член Стива дернулся и начал набухать.

— Ого, — пробормотал Дэнни, склоняясь для поцелуя.

Стив притянул его голову, настойчиво раздвинул языком зубы, касаясь неба. Он целовал глубоко и жадно, чуть подталкивая ладонь Дэнни вверх, от ямочки между ключицами вдоль напряженной мышцы шеи, пока Кольт не уперся ему под челюсть и стало совсем невозможно открыть рот. Губы слиплись в поцелуе, и Стив заерзал по кровати, потираясь вставшим членом о его живот. 

— Ну, спасибо… — прошептал Дэнни. — Теперь я буду думать, что у тебя стояк каждый раз, когда кто-то сует тебе в лицо пушку.

— Должно быть несколько условий, — надтреснуто ответил Стив. — Они редко сходятся. 

И, блядь, он высунул кончик языка, проводя им по нижней губе и призывно округляя рот до идеального размера. Точь-в-точь, чтобы обнять им дуло. Дэнни почувствовал резкий толчок в паху, когда мушка звучно соприкоснулась с зубами Стива. Наверное, это был худший повод для эрекции с тех пор, как ему исполнилось двенадцать, но он не мог оторвать взгляд от растянутых вокруг металла губ и безумных, горящих неприкрытым возбуждением глаз. Он повел стволом вперед-назад и потерся членом о член Стива — на металле осталась влажная дорожка слюны, а Стив отчетливо коротко застонал, выпуская пистолет, язык проследил неровности рамки и затвора и забрался в отверстие. 

Дэнни хотел было пошутить, что сам учился минету на бананах, а не в арсенале спецназа, но слова так и остались у него в голове, потому что Стив приподнялся и глубоко, до спусковой скобы, втянул пистолет в рот. Наверное, это заслуживало Нобелевской премии по физиологии — кусок серебристого металла напрямую оказался связан с яйцами Дэнни, потому что его прошило огненным вихрем возбуждения. Он вынужден был приподняться и больно сжать основание члена, снимая напряжение. Стив, неотрывно следящий за ним, одобрительно застонал, слегка разжал губы, выпуская Кольт и позволяя ему коснуться щеки изнутри. Ствол ходил во рту, натягивая кожу, и Дэнни не удержался — положил ладонь на щеку, сквозь горячую живую плоть ощущая прочность стали и легкую вибрацию от неслышного стона Стива, и нагнулся, слизывая капельку крови с расцарапанной кожи, пробуя языком влажные губы и твердый металл одновременно, Его накрыло так неожиданно и сильно, что пришлось пережидать и восстанавливать дыхание, уткнувшись лбом в лоб Стива, не чувствуя его ладоней на своем теле. 

Дэнни ни в коем случае нельзя было сорваться. Ни за что. Даже когда Стив толкнул его руки ниже. 

Дуло проехалось до правого соска, оставляя легкий след, Стив потерся о жесткий край, и Дэнни сам прихватил второй сосок пальцами, слегка выкручивая и стараясь не терять ритма, обводил и задевал металлом один и нежно ласкал второй, дурея от того, как Стив закидывает голову и приподнимается на локтях, выгибая спину, крепче прижимаясь к пистолету. 

— Даже если ты попросишь, детка, эту штуку я внутрь тебя не суну, — прошептал Дэнни. 

Похоже, Стив услышал фразу как-то иначе, потому что легко задрожал и широко развел бедра. 

  
— О, нет! — простонал Дэнни, сползая с него. 

Происходящее казалось бы забавной игрой, если бы он не видел, что это нешуточно нравится Стиву. То, как ствол обрисовывает квадраты напряженного пресса, а нижний край рукоятки петлей почти царапает паховую складку, как дергается член, крепче вжимаясь нежной головкой в черное отверстие дула, как рамка идеально притирается ко всей длине, и Дэнни, перебросив Кольт в левую, правой дрочит два ствола одновременно — горячий, пульсирующий в кулаке, и плотно прижатый к нему стальной, царапая ладонь гладкой мушкой\\. 

Яйца Стива поджались, бедра раздвинулись еще шире, позволяя пистолету скользнуть по паховой складке и упереться в промежность. 

Чертов Кольт, на самом деле весивший чуть больше килограмма, оттягивал руку Дэнни, но он держал крепко, неловко пытаясь зубами открыть флакон смазки, потому что Стив просил — без слов, громкими бессвязными стонами, скребущими по простыне поджатыми пальцами ног, мелкими бисеринками пота, сверкающими на шее и груди, безвольно запрокинутой головой, умолял дать ему то, что нужно. 

Дэнни оттянул свои яйца, чтобы не кончить от одной мысли о том, как металл будет входить в растянутую дырку.

— Хорошо, детка, — сказал он. — Чуть-чуть, не дальше мушки. Если в мире есть хоть один человек, не способный причинить тебе боль, то это я. 

— Мне нужно, — простонал Стив, и Дэнни жестко ткнул ему в промежность стволом, смазывая влажным пальцем вход, выбивая из груди поощрительное «еще!» 

«Я не сделаю этого, не сделаю, нет!» — крутилось у Дэнни в голове, но это был только вопрос времени: когда он придет к соглашению сам с собой. Стив разваливался на части, плавился от несильных, но чувствительных толчков, когда палец и край Кольта по очереди кружили по складкам ануса, слегка надавливая, разминая и разглаживая. Открывался все шире, опираясь на поясницу, прихватив себя под коленом, в позе какой-то немыслимой эротической йоги или военно-морской Камасутры. 

— Перевернись, тебе будет удобнее, — нашел в себе силы сказать Дэнни, хотя ни за что на свете не хотел отрывать глаз от его искаженного удовольствием лица. Но этим выбил из Стива только низкий протестующий стон и быстрый взмах ресниц, открывших влажные, невидящие глаза. 

— Ну ладно, сам не верю, что делаю это, — пробормотал Дэнни. 

Он вновь сжал основание своего члена — в конце концов, ему хотелось вдавить в покрасневший вход именно его. Но он слегка нажал металлом, провернул и покачал, расширяя доступ, и дуло скользнуло вглубь на полдюйма, до опасно царапнувшей нежную кожу мушки. 

Стив издал такой звук, которого Дэнни не слышал никогда — ни от своих партнеров, ни от живых людей вообще — короткий низкий рык, переходящий в требовательный хриплый стон. 

Ну, это было на самом деле нечто сюрреалистичное — видеть, как тело жадно сжимается вокруг стали и внутреннее напряжение постепенно прорывается наружу: поджимающейся мошонкой, непроизвольными движениями члена, заметным спазмом кубиков пресса, упруго натянутой задней поверхностью бедра. Стив ухватился свободной рукой за изголовье и ступней уперся в матрас, подаваясь вперед, но Дэнни успел крепко припечатать его к кровати. 

— Не дергайся! Что-нибудь повредишь! 

Но Стив метался, словно в лихорадке, фантастически скручиваясь и выворачиваясь, искусанными губами повторяя только:  
— Пожалуйста… Прошу, прошу, пожа…

Кто смог бы противостоять этой мольбе? О нет, только не Дэнни, он всего лишь человек, ладно? С текущим смазкой собственным членом, помутившимся разумом и дрожащими от возбуждения и веса оружия руками. 

Он вытянулся на коленях и локтях, обильно плеснул из флакона смазки прямо на промежность и замер, словно прицеливаясь. 

Снайпер из него был хреновый, он всегда знал: лежать, вытянувшись в струнку, часами опираясь на локти, неподвижно и безмолвно, в ожидании возможности сделать один удачный выстрел — нет, это не для него. Но пришлось вспомнить все занятия по стрельбе, чтобы задействовать обе руки. Правая крепче перехватила рукоятку, поворачивая Кольт под прямым углом, а указательный палец левой прижался к стволу, прикрывая мушку. Плоть и сталь вошли слитно, одним движением на несколько дюймов вглубь, до предела растягивая мышцы, сжимавшие их в одно целое. 

— Боже! — Стив шептал едва слышно, но казалось, из его груди рвется отчаянный крик, — Боже, Дэнни, блядь, Дэнни, Дэнни… 

Он слегка передвинул локоть, лишь чуть изменив угол, и шепот превратился в ультразвук — Стива трясло от попадания твердым краем в простату, проход пульсировал вокруг пальца, и каждый толчок болезненно отдавался в члене Дэнни. Стив выворачивался и ерзал, ища глубокого проникновения, влажный, смазанный ствол Кольта выворачивал нежные края дырки, и хлюпающие звуки сносили Дэнни крышу. 

— Я… — прокричал он, почти срывая голос. — Эй, ты слышишь меня? Я сейчас… Я трахну тебя, Стив, не могу больше смотреть. 

От громкого ответного стона должны были рухнуть стены спальни. Стив выпустил изголовье, поставил вторую ногу на кровать и подался вперед, ища руками шею Дэнни, только слегка всхлипнул от разочарования, когда металл и палец покинули его тело, а после размазывал по подбородку Дэнни слюну и кровь из прокушенных губ в мокром, лижущем поцелуе. 

Стив скрестил ноги на его талии, притягивая ближе, и Дэнни еще хватило выдержки войти не с размаху, а соблюдая видимость осторожности. На что-то большее сейчас он не был способен. 

Если Дэнни раньше считал, что знал, как выглядит безудержный секс, то сейчас без возражений готов был подписать признание: виновен, ошибался; для того, чтобы понять, как тело может работать без участия мозга, на одних инстинктах и жажде удовольствия, вам нужно трахнуть Стива МакГарретта, перед этим раскрыв его огнестрельным оружием. Но не раньше, чем Дэнни уляжется в могилу, потому что этого права он никому не уступит. 

Стив бился под ним, рвано дыша, и весь — ото лба до головки члена — был темно-бордовым от прилива крови, потным и сладким на вкус. Только вскрикнул, словно от боли, когда Дэнни расцепил сведенные за спиной щиколотки, ладонями вдавил сопротивляющееся тело в матрас и начал вдалбливаться внутрь так, словно бурил отверстие к центру Земли, желая добраться до источника раскаленной магмы. 

Что-то внятное Стив смог произнести с трудом. 

— Стой! — хрипло шепнул он и проделал немыслимый трюк, отрываясь от матраса, хватая Дэнни до треска в ребрах, и повалился обратно на спину, с силой втискиваясь пульсирующим членом в его живот. 

Дэнни чувствовал оргазм Стива даже позвоночником — упругие толчки зажатого между ними члена, давление вокруг собственного, будто тисками сжатого внутри, натянувшиеся и разом ослабевшие канаты мышц — а губами ловил готовую разорваться бьющуюся вену на его шее. 

Еще пары толчков было достаточно. Дэнни постарался сделать их осторожными, неспешными, но последним движением загнал член как можно глубже и вцепился пальцами в плечи Стива, криком выталкивая жгучий спазм, мешавший ему дышать.

— Я так и знал, что ты ненавидишь меня, — пробормотал он, сползая в сторону, под правый бок Стива. — Если хотел прикончить, то мог бы просто задушить диванной подушкой. 

Стив сграбастал своей лапищей его голову, прижал к плечу и отрубился, так и не открыв глаз. 

Дэнни начал было прикидывать, как найти в себе силы вытереть сперму с живота и груди, но его мысли прервались примерно на том, сколько геля для душа еще осталось в бутылке.

  
Птицы за окном орали так, что могли поднять и мертвого. 

Очевидно, Стив был недостаточно измотан вчерашним, если ранним воскресным утром его не оказалось рядом и сначала тихое, а потом требовательное и громкое «Стив, Стив!» так и осталось без ответа. Телефон был где-то вне досягаемости — в кармане брюк в трех шагах от кровати. Волосы на теле ожидаемо слиплись, и постель была в полном беспорядке. Но Дэнни не желал шевелиться. Под страхом смерти не встал, даже если бы вокруг полыхал пожар.

Улыбающийся во весь рот, пахнущий океаном и бризом Стив, возникший на пороге в полотенце вокруг бедер, выглядел как чистое издевательство. 

— Боже, как тебя нужно трахать, чтобы ты с утра не смог вскочить и сбежать? — простонал Дэнни. 

Кровать скрипнула под весом Стива, протянувшего прохладную, еще чуть влажную руку, и соль с его губ осталась на языке Дэнни. 

— Это было… никогда так не было, — сказал он, прервав поцелуй. 

Дэнни недоверчиво покосился на него, желая предъявить самый весомый аргумент против — тяжелый, серебристый, с темными деревянными накладками на рукоятке, — но Кольт, вчера аккуратно уложенный на тумбочку, оставил на ней лишь высохшее пятно смазки. 

Стив перехватил его взгляд, смущенно улыбнулся и вытянулся рядом, закидывая руки за голову. 

Дэнни поерзал спиной и задницей по смятой простыне, пытаясь через матрас отыскать место, куда Стив сунул пистолет. 

— Его там нет, — заверил Стив, безошибочно прочитав немой вопрос на лице Дэнни. — Вообще. Я… избавился от него. На хорошей глубине. 

— Детка, или мне нужно это знать, или нет. В последнем случае я отправляюсь в душ, а тот, у кого вместо сердца и мозга бесперебойный аккумулятор, — занимается завтраком. 

Тяжелая ладонь опустилась ему на грудь, припечатывая к постели. Кончики пальцев перебирали волоски, неуклонно приближаясь к соску. 

— Э, нет! Ты не уйдешь от ответа и не заставишь меня готовить, — твердо заявил Дэнни. 

— Слушай, это был подарок, хорошо? Теперь его нет. 

— М911 для экстремальных постельных игр. Догадываюсь чей. Ладно, без подробностей, пусть будут блинчики с черничным джемом. 

Стив надавил на его плечо, призывая оставаться на месте. 

— Это не то, о чем ты подумал, — быстро сказал он. — Нам было по шестнадцать лет в то лето, когда отец отослал меня. Я был квотербеком, он ресивером, мы… Ну, шестнадцать, понимаешь… Мы целовались и трогали друг друга, но больше ничего. В последнюю ночь перед отъездом он подарил мне этот Кольт. Наверное, украл у своего отца, тот служил на базе в Харборе. Ему нравилось играть с оружием, и мы… Все было не так, как вчера. Стыдно, неумело и не так приятно, даже немного больно. Не знаю, где он сейчас, на месте их дома отель. 

— И ты оставил пистолет, чтобы…  
— Помнить, какой я есть. Та часть, которую нельзя отдавать военным психологам.  
— Ладно. Я понимаю. Но… под матрасом, Стив?!

Стив нагнулся и выдохнул ему в самые губы, прежде чем накрыть их поцелуем: 

— Не только ты спал на нем, прости. Ты знаешь…

— Раз избавился от пистолета, надо полагать, принял решение? — спросил Дэнни, как только смог. 

— Не решение. Себя. Больше не нужно воспоминаний.

— Окей. Но мое все еще неизменно: душ и черничный джем.

— Я… во имя всего святого, Дэнни, не уверен, что не сожгу блинчики.

— Только попробуй! Моя месть будет страшна. Я точно знаю, где-то в доме валяется глушитель, он ровный и гладкий, и я не поручусь, что у меня нет идей на этот счет. 

Глядя на то, как Стив глотает ртом воздух, Дэнни захлопнул дверь ванной. Пожалуй, один подгоревший завтрак он вполне мог пережить.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**1.**

Дэнни поклялся именем Грейс не проверять геолокацию, и только тогда изображение появилось на экране.

Окей, это был не госпиталь, что уже вселяло некие надежды, и не армейская палатка или кубрик подводной лодки, что казалось вдвойне отличным. На лице, груди и плечах Стива не наблюдалось ни ран, ни синяков, всего лишь несколько царапин, и он двигал обеими руками, удобней устанавливая открытый ноутбук на животе. Гостиничный номер не выглядел роскошным, но и не хуже многих квартир, в которых Дэнни имел несчастье жить, но, как он ни старался, все же не мог рассмотреть день или ночь сейчас за плотно задернутыми шторами.

— Ноги в порядке? — вместо приветствия спросил он, глядя, как лицо Стива расплывается в широкой улыбке. — Чего ты лыбишься?

— Ты у меня в доме, и… Твои волосы.

— Зашел проверить, целы ли окна. У нас жуткий ветер, — Дэнни спохватился, поднимая руку, но Стив вдруг вскрикнул так, будто он собирался сделать что-то непоправимое:

— Нет! Не надо! Мне нравится. Когда растрепанно. Это напоминает…

— Ты вообще в порядке? Конечно, ты никогда не отличался способностью произносить связные предложения, но я должен спросить. Головой не ударялся?

— Нет-нет, — поспешно ответил Стив. — Ни головой, ни чем другим. Хочешь убедиться полностью?

Он с готовностью отодвинул ноутбук в сторону, держа его одной рукой, и медленно повел камерой вдоль тела. Глазам Дэнни открылось зрелище, от которого у него всегда перехватывало дыхание: сверкающая каплями воды кожа, покрытая темными островками волос; небольшие пятна ареол вокруг сосков; высоко выступающее полукружие нижних ребер над рельефным животом; густая дорожка от пупка вниз; ажурные края татуировки, обнимающей бедра Стива; полувставший член, лежащий в светлой, не тронутой солнцем паховой складке и упругие, почти идеально круглые яйца под ним.

То ли картинка дрогнула, то ли Дэнни показалось, то ли на самом деле член дернулся и стал немного больше, когда Стив придвинул камеру ближе.

— Ты не умеешь играть в медленном темпе, да? Никаких полумер, вперед и с боевым кличем, — рассмеялся Дэнни. — Я ужасно соскучился. Просто вовсе не обязательно сразу показывать товар лицом.

Стив задумчиво хмыкнул где-то за кадром, и его ладонь спустилась вниз, лодочкой прикрывая член и яйца. Костяшки все же были сбиты, и Дэнни жадно сглотнул. Он хотел тронуть губами эти подживающие суховатые корочки, втянуть пальцы Стива в рот и облизать каждый.

— Что, Дэнни? Тебе не нравится? 

— Боже, детка, ты прекрасен. Но давай не будем торопиться. Я тут, между прочим, на всю ночь застрял, потому что не уверен, что не долечу на Камаро до страны Оз.

— Это хорошо. Хорошо же? — неуверенно спросил Стив.

— Наверное, — пожал плечами Дэнни. — Хочешь что-нибудь выпить? Потому что я хочу.

На экране осталась чуть смятая простыня, хранившая контуры тела Стива, судя по звуку, тот выгребал мини-бар. Дэнни извлек из морозилки лед и вернулся обратно на диван с бутылкой виски и стаканом.

— Слушай, — сказал он, — можешь поднять камеру выше? Как-то странно пить с твоим членом.

Стив рассмеялся, изображение смазалось, послышался стук — очевидно, он устраивал ноутбук на кровати, подсовывая снизу первые попавшиеся вещи.

— Вот так хорошо, — одобрил Дэнни, вновь увидев лицо, плечи и улыбку. — За встречу!

Стив прикоснулся к экрану маленькой зеленой бутылочкой, хлебнул и прочистил горло только спустя несколько минут обоюдного молчания:

— Гхм… Как Грейси?

— В порядке, спасибо, рад, что беспокоишься.

— А работа?

— Ничего нового. Вчера утром мы наконец взяли Локвуда. Ублюдок успел ранить двух парней Дюка, но не критично. Мы с Чином почти сразу уговорили его дать показания, так что к вечеру вышли на след чилийской банды, еще до урагана они оказались за решеткой с перспективой по десятке лет на каждого, и… Эй, что ты делаешь, Стив?!

Тот залился темным румянцем, будто его застукали за воровством конфет из детских подарков:

— Я… Ну… Сам не понимаешь, что ли?..

— Ты дрочишь на мой голос, — улыбнулся Дэнни, и его член напомнил, что оставить брюки, а не переодеться в домашние штаны, было большой, очень большой ошибкой. И проблема стала еще очевидней, напряженней и тверже, едва он представил ладонь Стива, сжатую вокруг члена и быстро ласкающую ствол.

— Нет, детка, это так не работает, — сказал Дэнни.

— Что, совсем? — в голосе Стива мелькнуло разочарование. — А у меня вполне даже эффективно.

— Знаешь, у меня вряд ли нормально встанет, если я начну рассказывать, сколько отчетов заполнил за сегодняшний день.

Дэнни постарался сделать уставшее лицо и намеренно медленно отхлебнул из стакана, языком подбирая скатившуюся с края каплю. Вне кадра послышался щелчок пластиковой крышки, и звук стал влажным, дразнящим воображение непристойными картинками, а ноздри Стива затрепетали, и вена на шее начала биться чуть быстрее.

— Руки по швам! — рявкнул Дэнни в камеру.

Стив неожиданно замер, подчиняясь. Бесстыдный хлюпающий шум затих, и осталось лишь удивленное выражение в глазах, казавшихся через экран глубоко-орехового цвета — как сладкий шоколадный крем.

— Ты не хочешь? — почти разочарованно спросил он.

— Ради всего святого, Стивен! Хочу так, что яйца ломит. Но пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не забывай, что среди нас только один суперкотик, за три минуты в душе справляющийся с мытьем и стояком. Если куда-то торопишься, просто скажи. Я потом подрочу об твою подушку. Но если нет… У нас ночь впереди.

— И с чего ты собираешься начать?

Дэнни словно в задумчивости провел пальцами по губам, прихватил зубами и слегка пососал:

— Ну… полагаю, я мог бы, — протянул он, — просто помолчать. Да. Послушать тебя. И это должна быть человеческая речь, Стивен. Связная и содержательная, а не подобие примитивных слов и междометий, как обычно.

— Я не… Ты… Как же…

— Как раз это я и имел в виду, — улыбнулся Дэнни. — Давай помогу. К примеру, я хочу поцеловать тебя. Не осторожно и целомудренно, а так, чтобы мой язык сразу раздвинул зубы и погладил твой. Не нежно, даже грубо, чтобы было немножко больно, но от этого твои губы становятся темными и сладкими, и чтобы ты оставил левым клыком легкую царапину, а я бы слизнул капельку крови. Вот так…

Должно быть, наглядная демонстрация, включавшая кончик языка Дэнни, прошедшийся по уголку рта, возымела действие.

Стив издал короткое высокое «оу!», скрутил пробку у следующей бутылочки из мини-бара и продемонстрировал всю прелесть ходящего в глубоком глотке кадыка.

— Итак… — подбодрил Дэнни.

— Ты одет, это нечестно, — сказал Стив, низко наклоняясь к камере. Его губы были влажными от напитка, щеки — небритыми дней пять, а в глазах метались знакомые огоньки несдерживаемого возбуждения.

— Заставь меня раздеться, — улыбнулся Дэнни.

— Я… я…

— Смелее, детка. Я весь твой. Просто скажи.

— Ненавижу твои рубашки. Особенно когда у них расстегнуты две верхние пуговицы. Если их три, то можно рассмотреть красивый завиток, он сворачивается в золотистое кольцо, а следующая пуговица открывает вид на твои ключицы.

Дэнни сжал себя через тесные, убийственно плотные брюки.

— Вот так, да? — в качестве поощрения он расстегнул лишнюю пуговицу. Потом помедлил и вытащил из петли еще одну.

— Я бы уже не смог терпеть, — признался Стив. — Их осталось всего три, и нужно дернуть посильнее, чтобы оторвать все разом. Тогда я…

Дэнни проглотил реплику на тему всех безнадежно испорченных Стивом предметов его гардероба, прихватил пальцами ворот рубашки и развел в стороны.

Динамик донес тихий одобрительный стон, а после Стив пожаловался:

— Плохо видно. Мне нравится смотреть на твое лицо, когда…

— М-м-м, — промурчал Дэнни. — Не скажешь — не увидишь.

— Когда я касаюсь твоих сосков, провожу ладонью по волоскам между ними. Они упругие. Гхм… и волосы, и соски, мне нравится гладить, зажимать пальцами, скручивать и тянуть. Трогать языком. Ты всегда немного соленый на вкус, знаешь? Странно, потому что ты почти не плаваешь, а твой пот пахнет иначе, но когда я целую твою кожу, это… ну, совсем другое.

Дрожащими руками Дэнни толкнул ноутбук дальше по столу, а сам подвинулся к спинке дивана, чтобы Стив мог в деталях разглядеть, как его ладони скользят по груди, пальцы ловят верхушку соска, перекатывают, потирают и дразнят.

— Я заметил, как тебе нравится, — широко улыбнулся Стив. — Если не расстегнешь брюки, выломается змейка.

— Давай еще раз поговорим о терпении, — выдохнул Дэнни, но решил смилостивиться. — Я обожаю твою грудь. Упругие твердые мышцы и маленькие чувствительные соски. Потрогай себя, ну же.

Стив тщательно облизал пальцы и прикоснулся, не выкручивая, а лишь слегка задевая, раздражая их влажными подушечками, и румянец с его лица спустился по шее ниже, до самого солнечного сплетения, когда он сжал широкую ладонь слева, почти у сердца.

Дэнни решил, что это достойно поощрения. Оставшиеся три пуговицы на рубашке издали прощальный треск, и он вывернулся из рукавов, открывая обзору камеры плечи, закаменевший в напряжении пресс и тонкую светлую полоску резинки трусов над поясом брюк.

Стив явственно сглотнул и опустил правую руку ниже кадра.

— Я хотел бы тебе отсосать, Дэнни. Прямо сейчас мой рот полон слюны, стоило всего лишь представить, как твой член ложится на язык. Такая приятная тяжесть, я мог бы делать это часами.

— Тебе никогда не хватало выдержки, — рассмеялся Дэнни. — Но не могу тебя винить: мой член и твой рот идеально подходят друг другу, мне самому нелегко держаться, когда ты проделываешь языком одну штуку, от которой у меня сносит крышу.

— Ты собираешься раздеваться? — в голос застонал Стив, но Дэнни твердо был намерен не торопиться.

Долил в стакан, потом отпил. Потянулся в сторону и демонстративно выставил перед камерой на две трети пустой флакон смазки. Медленно расстегнул пуговицу и змейку на брюках и чуть толкнулся бедрами вперед, чтобы натянутый бугор под трусами явно доказал, как Дэнни нравится происходящее.

— А когда я сосу тебе? — невиннейшим тоном поинтересовался он.

— Я… не знаю, как сказать, — захлебнулся Стив. — Это не описать словами. Могу я показать? Это… будет считаться?

— Только если не станешь молчать, — пошел на компромисс Дэнни, больше всего желающий стянуть с себя белье и прикоснуться ладонью к напряженному члену.

Стив отодвинулся от камеры чуть дальше, в кадр попали кубики пресса, треугольник темных завитков под ними и стоящий колом член с набухшей головкой и парой светлых капель преэякулята на ней.

— Обычно ты начинаешь вот так, — хрипло произнес он, осторожно обводя пальцем венчик головки, а потом легко касаясь нежной натянутой кожи на самой верхушке, ритмично постукивая и поглаживая, а другой рукой приподнимая яйца. — Мне нравится, но ты же знаешь, я…

— Любишь пожестче, да, детка, — выдохнул Дэнни, засовывая руку в трусы.

— Точно. А лучший момент, когда ты берешь в рот хотя бы наполовину, крепко засасываешь и слегка царапаешь зубами кожу.

Стив ткнулся головкой в центр ладони, пальцами накрыл ствол и заметно сжал, надавив на вену. Затем добавил кулак и начал дрочить так быстро, что Дэнни почти не видел его члена — лишь постепенно разъезжающиеся колени, выступающие на запястьях жилы и поджатые пальцы на ногах.

— Эй, эй, сбавь темп, — прошептал Дэнни, опуская резинку под яйца, освобождая член из тесного плена и давая простор для действий мокрой ладони.

— Да, так я мог бы кончить очень быстро, — прерывающимся голосом согласился Стив. — А еще мне нравится, когда ты выпускаешь меня изо рта, твои губы выглядят совершенно развратно, они мокрые, покрасневшие, ты задыхаешься, твои глаза темно-синие, а лицо горит до самого лба, и потом ты делаешь так…

— Не слышу, детка, как именно? — Дэнни прекрасно видел, что собирается сделать Стив, и его трясло от предвкушения. Он наблюдал это неоднократно: блуждающую улыбку, тяжелые веки, прикрывающие поплывший взгляд, отрывистые вздохи, напрягшиеся в ожидании мышцы — но он хотел услышать.

— Боже, блядь, пощади, — умоляюще всхлипнул Стив. — Я никому еще такого не говорил. Ты приподнимаешь мои яйца. Они горят так, что почти невозможно терпеть, а ты наклоняешь голову и трогаешь языком глубоко под ними.

Палец лег на место в промежности, которое Дэнни всегда считал точкой разлома Стива — после правильных касаний тот словно отключался от внешнего мира, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям.

— Ты прилагаешь усилие, и у тебя потеют корни волос на затылке, а запах твоего шампуня становится резче. Так я понимаю, что тебе тоже нравится это делать. И если я еще могу соображать, то знаю, что будет дальше.

— Прошу тебя, не останавливайся, — застонал Дэнни. — Твой голос почти так же хорош, как твой член, тоже бьет в самое нужное место. Я мог бы кончить от твоих стонов и одного взгляда на твое лицо, но…

— Я обожаю твой язык, — низко и хрипло выдохнул Стив, скользя рукой по промежности, — но когда к нему добавляются пальцы…

Он отодвинулся дальше по кровати, развел бедра, открываясь камере и взгляду Дэнни, направляя палец точно внутрь себя, а другим все еще поглаживая промежность.

— Когда ты дотрагиваешься снаружи и изнутри, я… Мне кажется, что в мире нет ничего, кроме твоих рук, губ и запаха. Никого, один ты. И потом ты…

— Я знаю… Надеваюсь ртом на твой член, а ты дрожишь, будто тебе холодно или больно, но на самом деле твоя кожа горит и член вбивается в мое горло. Остановись, Стив, детка, посмотри на меня. Убери руки!

Стив сдвинулся в кадре, укладывая ладони на грудь и чуть поводя бедрами, и Дэнни перехватил свой стоящий член у основания, слегка наклоняя его к камере, будто желая потереться о Стива:

— Смотри, я могу спустить через несколько секунд, просто вспоминая о том, какой ты жаркий и чувственный, какой терпко-сладкий на вкус и узкий внутри. Влажный от слюны и смазки, полностью готовый для моего члена. Гребаный боже, Стив, я тут дурею от возбуждения, и если сейчас хотя бы дернусь, то все очень быстро закончится. Не знаю почему, но ты редко даешь мне увидеть себя сзади. Я мечтаю, чтобы ты прогнулся подо мной, выставив задницу высоко вверх, и я бы не спешил трахнуть тебя. Я бы облизал каждый завиток твоей татуировки на пояснице. Возможно, оставил бы на ней несколько лишних красных отметин от зубов и пальцев. Блядь, я годами мечтаю кончить на нее, размазать сперму по коже членом и посмотреть, как узор становится ярким и блестящим.

— Мы сделаем это, как только я вернусь. Могу я снова коснуться себя? Мне больно где-то глубоко внутри, я почти ничего не вижу и очень плохо соображаю. Но знаешь что, Дэнни, Дэнни, оу, блядь, чего я сейчас я хочу больше всего, но ты сегодня до сих пор не дал мне. Твоя задница. Я обожаю ее. Она совершенна. Куда лучше моей и любой в мире. Если твой член идеален для моего рта, то задница просто создана для моих ладоней и языка. И вот, я это сказал, поэтому не смей отказываться. Покажи, покажи мне, Дэнни. Умоляю, блядь, прошу, дай мне ее!

Если Дэнни показалось, что он горит заживо, то вряд ли это было далеко от истины. Он вскочил, поворачиваясь спиной к камере, оперся коленями о диван и слегка прогнулся в пояснице, сунув большие пальцы под резинку трусов и по очереди играя ягодицами.

— Да ты издеваешься! — захлебнулся словами Стив. — Я чуть не перекусил бутылку пополам. Снимай, или я сейчас забрызгаю монитор.

— Шантаж, — ухмыльнулся Дэнни, оглядываясь через плечо. Глаза Стива и вправду были затуманены безумием, и пальцы тянулись к камере, словно он не понимал, что между ними несколько тысяч миль, и желал дотронуться.

Дэнни медленно потащил вниз тонкий трикотаж, по очереди выступая коленями, и оставил трусы свисать с левой щиколотки. Нет, правда, лишние движения причиняли дискомфорт, и требовалось немедленно провести ладонью по члену. Он потерся об обивку дивана, покачивая бедрами, и услышал низкий, глухой рык и влажные звуки скользящего по члену кулака с той стороны камеры.

— Что я могу сделать для тебя, Стив? — задыхаясь, спросил он.

— Возьми их руками. Блядь, сожми сильнее, Дэнни, чтобы на коже остались следы от пальцев. Нагнись еще немного. Разведи. Покажи мне… Такой мягкий, нежный. Хочу вылизать твою дырку так, чтобы слюна размазывалась по коже и хлюпала, а твои мягкие волосы склеивались от нее. Я бы засунул язык так глубоко, чтобы ты смог сжаться вокруг него. Скажи, блядь, скажи, кроме меня еще кто-то?..

— Никогда, — простонал Дэнни, выплеснул целую лужу смазки на ладонь, оттягивая ягодицу и пальцами скользя по анусу, подставляясь, если не члену, то жадному взгляду Стива.

— Я не смог бы так долго держаться, — признался тот, и, похоже, стал двигать рукой быстрее. — Уже вставил бы тебе.

— На всю длину, хочу, пожалуйста, — Дэнни прогнулся так, что едва не раздробил челюсть о спинку дивана, и, извернувшись, погрузил палец в мокрую дырку.

— Да, быстрее, глубже, — простонал Стив.

Дэнни выворачивал шею, пытаясь одновременно краем глаза зацепить происходящее по ту сторону экрана, достать до простаты и не убиться, соскользнув коленями с края. Неудобство позы с лихвой окупалось видом Стива — замершего, почти не дышащего, не отрывающего взгляда от ноутбука, и только его кулак летал с такой скоростью, что изображение смазывалось и становилось нечетким.

Дэнни добрался до нужного места, и несколько правильных движений уже могли толкнуть его через грань, а жжение в паху стало бы непереносимым, если бы он немедленно не последовал примеру своего партнера и не отдрочил бы себе жестко и быстро.

— Я… Я почти, — зашептал Стив, придвигаясь ближе к камере, сгибаясь почти пополам, чтобы в кадр попали и темная от крови головка, и карие провалы широко распахнутых глаз.

Дэнни все же сделал это: нагнулся еще ниже, балансируя на коленях, чудом не вцепился зубами в обивку дивана и добавил палец левой руки, легко скользнувший по смазке.

Он широко раздвинул горящие от напряжения края дырки, открывая жадную пульсацию внутренних стенок, и простонал:

— Давай, сладкий. Внутрь. Кончи для меня. Обожаю чувствовать твой член. И чтобы сперма потом стекала по моим бедрам.

Услышал громкий вскрик и не удержался — обернулся, сел, не отрывая глаз от того, как Стива выкручивает в тяжелом оргазме, и белые густые капли разлетаются, оседая на коже, постели и экране.

Он подавил неосуществимое желание дотронуться до Стива, размазать по животу следы удовольствия, и с разочарованным глухим вздохом опустил кулак на член, быстро доводя себя до последней точки.

— Если хочешь посмотреть, тебе придется открыть глаза, — предупредил он.

И Стив, гребаный Стив МакГарретт, который никогда не был предсказуем, нагнулся низко-низко к камере, почти задевая ее глазок бесконечными ресницами, и высунул язык, обводя контуры воображаемого члена Дэнни.

Дэнни кричал, но, по счастью, вряд ли кто-то мог услышать его голос сквозь бушующий снаружи ветер.

Он не отнимал руки, удерживая свой член так, чтобы Стив непременно видел, какими мощными толчками изливается сперма, как она течет по стволу на кулак и пачкает живот длинными полосами.

— Блядь, — прерывающимся голосом пробормотал Стив. — Второй раз я не смогу. А очень хочется.

Он протянул руку, словно лаская опадающий член Дэнни, стер подушечками пальцев капли со своей стороны экрана, и они оба откинулись назад, жадно хватая ртами воздух.

Дэнни нашарил бутылку, припал к горлышку, и терпкий вкус виски смыл с его губ сожаления и горечь от невозможности сейчас же поцеловать.

Стив по ту сторону экрана был гораздо предусмотрительней — не вставая с кровати, потянулся вниз и поднес ко рту бутылку воды.

— Технически это был секс? — спросил он, облизывая губы.

— Ну, или он, или я безуспешно пытался сломать себе позвоночник, — фыркнул Дэнни, попрощавшись с разорванной рубашкой, и мягкими движениями обтерся, не стесняясь развести ноги, чтобы пройтись по промежности и все еще чувствительной дырке, избавляясь от остатков смазки.

— И сейчас он закончился? — складки над бровями Стива сложились в странную комбинацию тонких ломаных линий.

— Это было явно дольше двухминутной дрочки в душе, и мы оба кончили, глядя друг на друга, а я еще минут десять не смогу дойти до кухни, так что да. И это было великолепно, детка. Жаль, что ты совсем мало говоришь в постели. Оказывается, ты умеешь.

— Значит, это не может считаться признанием во время секса, так? Я люблю тебя, Дэнни. Я по-настоящему люблю тебя.

Стоило Дэнни лишь на секунду замешкаться, справляясь с внезапным удушьем и сердцем, вдруг подпрыгнувшим до самого горла, как Стив протянул руку и захлопнул крышку ноутбука.

— Господи, какой же ты глупый пугливый неандерталец, — выдохнул Дэнни погасшему экрану. — Хуже того, ты — Бэмби в бронежилете. Только попробуй не вернуться в ближайшие дни и пожалеешь.

Он с трудом сполз с дивана, проверил створки окон, поднялся вверх по лестнице и рухнул на кровать Стива, прижимая его подушку к лицу.

— Ты даже не дал мне шанса ответить, придурок, — с упреком сказал он геометрическому узору на наволочке.


	6. Chapter 6

**+1**

Следовало бы порадоваться редкому случаю: Стив пошарил по многочисленным карманам, скривил разочарованную мину и не протянул руку, требуя второй ключ от Камаро, без пререканий пустив Дэнни на водительское сиденье. Но события последних нескольких дней развивались так стремительно, будто ими управлял безумец похлеще коммандера МакГарретта, воспитанный на треке гоночных болидов и питавшийся ракетным топливом. 

И потому вот вам Стив МакГарретт с простреленным плечом, испачканными болотной жижей волосами, в разодранных в клочья карго, клюющий носом и точно не евший с тех пор, как его самолет коснулся земли. 

И вот вам Дэнни Уильямс, едва отличающий красный сигнал светофора от зеленого, с ноющим коленом, цветущим на скуле синяком и огромной шишкой на затылке; молчаливый, сосредоточенный и трижды за последние двадцать минут пообещавший себе сходить в клинику и проверить внезапно ставшее размытым зрение. Возможно, сейчас бы ему помогли горячий душ, долгий сон и три слайса правильной пиццы, но только возможно. Гарантий никаких.

Нет, он не специально нашел передним колесом единственную ямку на подъездной дорожке Стива, только чтобы разбудить его. Да, если бы за рулем был Стив, они добрались бы в три раза быстрее, но, знаешь, на дороге встретилось несколько большегрузных фур, и никто не поручится, что они заметили бы низко летящий над асфальтом Камаро. Нет, никто не мог предугадать, что твои «невероятно секретные» — да, это кавычки, Стивен; когда делают пальцами такой жест, подразумевают сарказм, — так вот, «невероятно секретные» миссии последуют за тобой из «предельно засекреченной» локации до самого дома. Нет, я бешусь не из-за того, что мой счет у дантиста с каждым днем возрастает. Нет, мне не нужно поспать. Стоп. Нужно. Никогда в жизни я еще так не нуждался в горизонтальной поверхности или хотя бы в сиденье, которое окончательно не угробит мой позвоночник и чувство собственного достоинства. 

— Ладно, — подавил зевок Стив. — Увидимся послезавтра, если ничего не случится. 

Пластиковая ручка дверцы жалобно хрустнула в его кулаке, и Камаро покачнулся, как хлипкий карточный домик, когда Стив вылез из машины, неловко наступая на левую ногу. Без сомнений — растяжение голеностопа. 

— Хороших снов, Дэнни. Будь осторожен, три перекрестка назад ты проскочил на желтый. 

— Эй, бессмертный придурок, подожди! Как ты ухитрился остатками своего мозга решить, что я собираюсь к себе? 

— Среда, — пожал плечами тот. — Ты никогда не остаешься у меня, если впереди не уик-энд. Личное пространство и все такое, я понимаю.

— Не смей так быстро уходить, мне сложно напрягать голосовые связки! Я мог бы привести тебе не меньше двадцати примеров, когда ночевал в твоем доме и это не были выходные! Что? Среда?! 

Ну, Стив замер с занесенной над панелью сигнализации рукой, а это что-то да значило. Возможно, он заснул. Стоя, как боевой конь. Или не расслышал слов Дэнни. Или ждал, пока тот, хромая, доберется до крыльца, чтобы не орать издали и не будить соседей. 

— Погоди, — проговорил Дэнни, массируя виски. — На самом деле среда, ты не шутишь, и у тебя не сбились часовые пояса от перелетов? 

— Уже два часа и семнадцать минут среда, — улыбка Стива была мягкой и усталой, когда он сунул свой телефон под нос Дэнни. 

— Вот же ж черт, — выдохнул тот. — У меня накрылся аванс за заказ столика, он был на вторник на восемь вечера. 

— Планировалось что-то особенное? — Стив наконец справился с кнопками, открыл дверь и пнул сумку так далеко, что это уже могло считаться филдголом. 

— Плюс три очка приносит номер 50, — пробормотал Дэнни. — Нет, нет, ничего экзотического: легкие закуски, хорошее вино и музыка, не угрожающая барабанным перепонкам. Блядь…

— У меня или доставка индийской еды, или в морозилке есть вегетарианские бургеры. Будешь выходить, окажи любезность — включи сигнализацию. И не беспокойся, я вырублю телефон и просплю не меньше суток, так что постарайтесь не врываться сюда всей командой. 

Стив раздевался прямо в центре гостиной, а гора из одежды, носков и ботинок выглядела и пахла как помойка у мясного магазина. 

— Да, ладно, окей, — сказал Дэнни. — Среда и все такое.

Стив сбросил темные боксеры, невероятно извернулся, осматривая левое плечо сзади, и прошлепал босыми ногами вверх по лестнице. 

Несколько минут Дэнни тупо разглядывал пустой стол. Потом решал: карри или соевые котлеты заставят его желудок гореть от изжоги. После, скривившись, нюхал свою рубашку до тех пор, пока микроволновка настойчиво не напомнила ему, что следует открыть дверцу. Еще какое-то время он потратил на обтирание влажным кухонным полотенцем, безуспешные поиски в холодильнике овощей, пригодных для салата; опасения, что Стив разобьет себе голову, уснув прямо в душе, и на загнанные в самый дальний угол мозга сожаления о том, что так и не выдалось время поговорить наедине. Не считая упорных попыток игнорировать настойчиво всплывающий вопрос: «а помнит ли Стив слова, которые сказал ему на прошлой неделе, старательно отводя взгляд от камеры». 

Когда сигнал микроволновки уже грозил войти в список самых часто исполняемых хитов недели, Дэнни с трудом оторвал задницу от любимого места на столешнице. Если бы посреди комнаты по-прежнему не валялась грязная пропотевшая куча, он бы счел дом пустым — ни шороха, ни вздоха. Ноги несли его вверх так, будто не было двух безумных дней и больного колена. 

Стив развалился по диагонали матраса, и Дэнни замер, не в силах с порога различить, сон это или обморок, и вообще дышит ли он, или пора вспоминать, где остался телефон и как набрать 911, чтобы вызвать медиков. 

Едва глаза привыкли к темноте, сердце перестало колотиться как бешеное — грудь Стива медленно поднималась и опадала, живот слегка подрагивал и ноздри трепетали. Он дышал ровно, глубоко и, словно в подтверждение, тихо захрапел и слегка причмокнул, переворачиваясь на бок. Дэнни было бы проще застрелиться, чем разбудить его ради сомнительных бургеров, мысль о которых вызывала легкую тошноту. Ну, он надеялся, что дело было именно в бургерах, а не в запахе его волос и брюк.

И когда он успел нахвататься дурных спецназовских привычек? Вместо того, чтобы расслабиться, смывая с себя грязь и усталость, он наскоро намылился и спешно вытерся, оставив дверь чуть приоткрытой.

Едва он пробрался к кровати — на цыпочках, стараясь не шуметь, и осторожно прилег на край, свернувшись калачиком под свободным углом простыни, Стив заворочался во сне, шумно вздохнул и, перехватив его своей тяжелой лапищей поперек груди, подтянул ближе, «большой ложкой» повторяя каждый изгиб его тела. 

Стив всегда был таким же горячим, каким выглядел. В его присутствии отключались все кондиционеры, и солнце палило на сто градусов сильнее. Но Дэнни лишь вздохнул: если тебя несколько лет бросает в жар от одного только взгляда, то как-то учишься жить в адском огне. Привык же он к Гавайям. 

Дэнни уложил свою руку поверх ладони Стива и закрыл глаза. 

— Так кого ты собирался пригласить на ужин? — в полусне пробормотал Стив ему в висок. 

— Сначала думал позвонить Джей Ло, но потом решил, что ты тоже ничего, — шепотом ответил Дэнни, гадая, слышит ли тот или спит. — Просто мне нужна правильная обстановка, чтобы говорить о некоторых вещах, знаешь ли. 

— Да, да, ладно, — губы Стива коснулись его макушки. — Пойдем туда в субботу и поговорим. Ты не должен был… Вообще необязательно…

Чтобы вывернуться из его собственнической хватки, Дэнни пришлось упереться пятками в матрас и приложить усилие. 

— Ты чертов тюлень, неуклюжий и безмозглый, когда дело касается романтики. Ничего удивительного в том, что…

— Да, Дэнни, я тоже люблю тебя, — Стив улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, — нежно, полусонно — и сгреб его за плечо, притягивая ближе. 

— Именно это я и хотел тебе сказать. Я люблю тебя. На самом деле. Люблю как люблю, без всяких кавычек. Но тебе нужно всегда оказываться первым во всем, и приходится делать так, как ты решил. Ты же не даешь мне даже рта раскрыть.

Брови Стива медленно поползли вверх, а ресницы распахнулись, открывая сияющие глаза. 

— То есть, до этого дня я знал молчаливого и спокойного Дэнни Уильямса? — тихо рассмеялся он. — Страшно представить, во что может превратиться моя жизнь.

— Ты даже не можешь вообразить. А еще я ненавижу твои витаминные коктейли, ты вечно недосаливаешь яичницу, и нужно купить новую микроволновку, эта раздражающе сигналит. 

— Но ты не уйдешь?

— Нет. 

— А завтра не вернешься ночевать к себе?

— Тоже нет. 

— И в следующий вторник?

— Никогда. Разве я не сказал, что люблю тебя? Могу повторить, когда ты начнешь хоть что-то соображать. 

— Ты любишь меня, — повторил Стив.

— Да, люблю. Бога ради, давай уже спать. 

Стив коснулся губами его щеки и отключился так быстро, что это почти пугало.

— Спорим, завтра я не буду чувствовать левую ногу? — тихо проворчал Дэнни, боясь даже пошевелиться. — Но это ерунда. Ты — лучшее, что случалось в моей жизни. После Грейс, разумеется. Я по-настоящему счастлив с тобой. Надеюсь, ты этого не слыш…


End file.
